you're hidden slide
by Rikaru seiji
Summary: Kematian hanya akan menyisakan duka mendalam. Membawa kepedihan diada tara kepada orang yang ditinggalkan. Namu dibalik semua itu, tuhan pasti sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kita. Jadi tugas kita hanya perlu bersabar


**You're hidden slide**

Fic ini saya buat dengan dasar **Cinta Yang Tragis**. Sya suka buat cerita tragis dan tragedy. Namun fic ini endingnya ga sad kok. Baca aja-.^

**Happy reading**

**Don't like, Don't read! **

**Hatiku terdiam, laksana karang. Senyum ini hanya sebuah topeng baja pelindung bagiku. Dimana, hanya untuk menutupi jati diriku yang sesungguhnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasha terdiam memandangi sebuah foto besar dihadapannya. Terbersit kesedihan dari sudut pandang matanya. Perlahan, ia mengusap pelan gambar wajah seorang disana. Seorang pemuda yang hampir botak, dengan senyum khasnya yang riang. Connie Spinger. Adalah kekasihnya, 2 bulan mereka sudah menjalin hubungan. Hingga, pada ekspedisi 63, ia harus merelakan kepergian Connie, yang gugur melawan Titan.

Perlahan, cairan bening mulai membanjiri pipi Sasha. Miris memang baginya untuk mengingat itu semua. Namun ia tahu. Connie telah gugur sebagai seorang pahlawan, dimana ia berjuang untuk memperjuangkan umat manusia. Perlahan tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyeka air matanya. Diingatnya kata-kata Connie sebelum ia meninggal

Flashback

Connie memasang 3D Manouver Gearnya, bersiap menjalani ekspedisi ke 63 itu. Walau tersirat rasa takut diwajahnya ia tetap tersenyum demi mempertahankan populasi manusia. Perlahan Sasha mendekati Connie dan duduk disebelahnya. Connie menoleh sejenak lalu kembali menjalani aktifitas bersiap-siapnya. "Jika nanti, salah satu dari kita mati. Bagaimana?" Connie langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ditengoknya Sasha tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Hei... Sasha, jangan berkata seperti itu. Kita semua pasti selamat". Kali ini Sasha nampak terkejut dengan penuturan Connie. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Connie. "Kenapa kau santai begitu?! Ini ekspedisi berbahaya Connie! Nyawa kita sangat terancam!" Nada bicara Sasha meninggi. Connie menegerti perasaan Sasha. Ia khawatir. " Aku tahu. Tapi kau harus percaya. Dan Jangan tertalu khawatir" Connie menatap Sasha. Melemparkan senyum terbaiknya pada kekasihnya itu. Memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Sasha hanya tersenyum pahit. Ia tak bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatir yang melanda dirinya saat ini.

Sesampainya didalam hutan mereka langsung berhadapan dengan para titan yang hampir keseluruhannya abnormal. Sasha menunggangi kudanya agar melaju secepat mungkin. Dibelakangnya sesosok Titan abnormal yang berlari sangat kencang tengah mengejarnya. Titan itu langsung menyambar tubuhnya. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipisnya. Wajah titan yang mengerikan. Dengan senyuman sinisnya. Titan itu memasukan tubuh Sasha kedalam mulutnya. Berniat menelan tubuhnya bulat-bulat. Namun, saat Sasha mulai masuk kekerongkongannya. Connie langsung bertindak dan menarik keluar tubuh Sasha. Tapi sebagai gantinya, Connielah yang dimakan Titan itu

End of Flashback

Tangisan Sasha masih tak bis Berhenti. Isakannya bahkan makin keras. Berthold berjalan menyusuri inci demi inci ruangan. Matanya terus mengedarkan pandangan kemana-mana. Sampai ia melihat Sasha yang sedang erisak didepan foto itu. Melihat Sasha ia merasa sangat bersalah. Pasalnya, ia adalah Collosal Titan. Dimana merupakan musuh terbesar manusia, yang telah. Menendang Wall Maria sebanyak dua kali. Berthold mendekati Sasha dan menepuk bahunya. " Kau tak apa?" Berthold bertanya pada Sasha. Sasha langsung menoleh dan mendapati Berthold disampingnya. Segera ia seka air matanya itu dengan punggung tangannya. Dan berusaha menghentikan isakannya. "Aku tak apa-apa" Sasha langsung meninggalkan Berthold begitu saja. Berthold menatap Sasha dengan tampang tampak bersalah. "Maafkan aku, nona Blouse" gumannya pelan, lalu menatap foto yang diperhatikan Sasha tadi. Diperhatikannya foto Connie. Lalu ia langsung berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu

Sasha berjalan menuju gudang senjata. Tetes demi tetes air matanya terus berjatuhan walau sudah diseka punggung tangannya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Berthold sedari tadi sudah membuntuti Sasha. Walau Sasha sempat beberapa kali curiga dan menengok kebelakang, Berthold dengan mudah dapat menghindar. Sasha mendaratkan tubuhnya diatas sebuah kursi panjang disana. Dipandangnya sebuah 3D Manouver Gear yang terpangpang didepan matanya. Benda terakhir yang pernah digunakan Connie saat ajal menjemputnya. Keadaan benda itu sudah agak rusak. Namun, ia bersikeras membawanya ke markas. Walau tak digunakan, benda itu mengandung kenangan terakhirnya dengan sang kekasih. Cairan bening itu kembali menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Perlahan membanjiri pipinya, menampakan sungai yang deras. Masih bisa ia ingat jelas senyuman terakhir Connie, yang ditujukan padanya. Kini, senyuman itu telah tiada. Tak ada senyum periang yang memberikan kehangatan itu. Kini senyum Sasha sudah mati. Tanpa Connie, ia tak akan bisa tersenyum seperti dulu lagi. Berthold memandang Sasha dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas. Ia berharap Sasha bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Namun, ia juga mencemaskan Sasha akan melakukan hal diluar batas. Seperti mengakhiri hidupnya.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Berthold memilih untuk menemui Sasha disana. Ia duduk disamping Sasha. Sasha masih memperhatikan benda rusak didepannya itu dengan pandangan kosong. Berthold merasa makin kasihan melihat keadaan Sasha saat ini. "Sasha.." Sasha langsung menoleh dan mendapati Berthold disebelahnya. "Ke-kenapa kau disini!?" Sasha segera menyeka kembali air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ditatapnya Berthold dengan pandangan tajam. Berthold agak bergidik ngeri melihat pandangan Sasha padanya. Berthold tak menjawab. Hening beberapa saat. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai membuka percakapan. " Tolong rahasiakan semua ini" Sasha mulai membuka pembicaraan memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Berthold menoleh dan menatap Sasha heran. " Aku ingin kau merahasiakan bahwa aku masih menangisi kematian Connie" kali ini Berthold terkejut. Benar juga. Selama ini Sasha selalu tersenyum dan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja jika ditanya tentang kematian kekasihnya itu. Namun sebenarnya, Sasha selalu menangisi kepergian Connie. Berthold mengangguk mengerti. Sasha nampak lega. Berthold dapat melihat Sasha menahan tangisnya saat itu. " Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah" Sasha terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke arah Berthold. "Tak apa, menangislah" perkataan Berthold kali ini dapat meluluhkan hati Sasha. Air matanya ia biarkan mengalir dengan deras. " Huaaaah... Dia mati karena salahku... Salahku" tangis Sasha pecah seketika. Berthold hanya tersenyum pahit melihat keadaan Sasha. "Tak apa, itu bukan salahmu" ucap Berthold berusaha menenangkan. Namu itu malah membuat tangisan Sasha semakin menjadi. Disela-sela tangisannya, Sasha menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Berthold. Berthold agak terkejut namun ia langsung mengerti. Kini, ia sedang menjadi tongkat penopang Sasha. Sasha terus menangis dibahunya. Semburat merah menghampiri pipi Berthold. " Tenanglah, aku akan menemanimu"

Tbc

**.**

**.**

**Gomen gomen mina**

**Ficnya sedikit dan kurang seru mungkin**

**Namun saya buat fic ini sepenuh hati lho**

**Saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika mina mau mereview fic sya ini**

**Tunggu chapter berikunya ya mina^^**


End file.
